Domitraitor
"Hah! Lions aren't this weak! You're no ranger, you're just some red scum!" -Domitraitor to the Red Ranger. Character History Wild Knights: Domitraitor is seen in the flashback with his master, Headron, Spikor, Lady Bugsphere, and Bazons fighting Zordon. Morale and his fellow members were sealed away beside him. 65 millions years later, Domitraitor escapes and wishes upon his resent and destruction of the Power Rangers. After the flashback, Domitraitor is seen crashing on Earth, and Larry detects danger. Larry attempts to hide, only to be confronted by Domitraitor. They fight, and Larry eventually escapes after being badly injured. Domitraitor does not appear for the rest of the episode, but states as his last line "Time to start my master's legacy up again!". Getting Crafty: Domitraitor returns to serve Emperor Mavro in his battle until his master returns. He suggests to Mavro to use one of his monsters known as Craftblade. Mavro agrees, but still is suspicious of his new minion, but doesn't care at the time. Domitraitor goes down to Earth after Tommy, Rocky, Katherine, Adam, and Tanya morph for the first time as Wild Knight rangers. Domitraitor and Craftblade fight the rangers, only to be interrupted by Larry, telling the rangers about their new power. To which Tommy responds "We were once rangers before, let's go again,". Larry and the rangers chase off Domitraitor, and are forced to fight Craftblade. Craftblade is destroyed, and Mavro calls it a loss, but Domittraitor begs to differ as he enlarges Craftblade, only to be defeated again. Domitraitor promises better work next time, to where Mavro was impressed with his efforts at first sight. The Vikings: Domitraitor suggests a plan to use Vikor, a vicious Viking monster to ambush Tommy and Katherine. Mavro agrees, and allows him to send down Vikor aside some Bazons which are new to the rangers, to do what task Domitraitor wishes to succeed. Vikor is defeated, and is grown by Domitraitor to cause havoc on the city. Tommy and Katherine call the other rangers, only to be sided with older rangers. The Ninja Steel rangers help the Wild Knight rangers to hold off Bazons, and destroy the enlarged Vikor. Vikor is defeated by the Wild Knight Megazord, and the Bazons are all destroyed. Domitraitor promises more power, but Mavro starts to become aggravated by his failures. Domitraitor becomes yet aware he never hired a monster named "Vikor". Freaky Tikis: Domitraitor suggests another plan to use Tikiclown to shake up the Ninja Steel rangers, while Bazons distract the Wild Knight rangers. The Wild Knight rangers have trouble with the Bazons while the Tikiclown does great damage to the Ninja Steel rangers, and Mavro believes it will fail. Mavro's prediction was right after the Wild Knight rangers defeat the Bazons, they help fight Tikiclown. Tikiclown is destroyed by the rangers, and is grown by Domitraitor. After his defeat, Mavro comes close to slashing down Domitraitor with a large blade. Domitraitor continues to think about the strange monster he didn't hire, which lead him to believe it's another one of Morale's servants. Plenty of Bones: Domitraitor brings in Ripjaw, a dangerous monster, to Mavro. Mavro brings in his three greatest guards, Redker, Yellzor, and Matacore to help Ripjaw do great damage. The three imperial guards go and fight the Ninja Steel rangers, but are interrupted by the Megaforce rangers. The Ninja Steel and Megaforce rangers fight the imperial guards together, and defeat them, but are ambushed by X-Borgs, Kingsmen and Bruisers. The Wild Knight rangers fight Ripjaw, and defeat him. Domitraitor enlarges him almost immediately, and some Bruisers. The Bruisers are destroyed, and Ripjaw is destroyed as well. Mavro becomes too impatient, and pushes Domitraitor into a wall, and Domitraitor becomes frustrated, but doesn't react badly, and states he'll try better next time. Time For the Loud House: Domitraitor introduces Loudhouse, a monster with great power. Mavro states he'll fail again, but waits to see his plan. Domitraitor sends down Loudhouse, and he does great damage to all of the rangers. Mavro starts to believe Domitraitor might succeed on this plan. In that process, Mavro was disappointed when Loudhouse is destroyed. Domitraitor promises results, and grows Loudhouse. He is destroyed, and Mavro doesn't even speak to Domitraitor. Blossoming For Chaos: Domitraitor continues to think of another plan, as Mavro is becoming too impatient with him. A monster called Blossom arrives on the ship. Mavro demands to know if this is another one of Domitraitor's "elaborate schemes" to where Domitraitor is unaware of this monster's origin. Blossom asks heavily to cause havoc on the power rangers. Mavro agrees for some reason, and Blossom goes down to Earth to destroy the rangers. In progress, Redker and some Kingsmen go after the Megaforce rangers, while the Ninja Steel rangers fight X-Borgs and Bazons. The Wild Knight rangers encounter Blossom, and Tanya and Catherine wonder of the flower's origin, as it is not a known monster. The rangers fight Blossom, but are failing. The Ninja rangers defeat the soldiers, as the Megaforce destroy the Kingsmen and defeat Redker. They join up to battle Blossom, and partially succeed by destroying her. Domitraitor hesitates, but Redker hits him, making Domitraitor enlarge Blossom. Blossom is destroyed, and Mavro is furious, and, luckily, takes it out on Redker. Domitraitor is relieved, only until he remembers where that flower monster came from. Community Service: Domitraitor is only seen introducing Mavro to Picksaw, and the plan in place. Mavro is unaware of Domitraitor's absence after Picksaw is obviously defeated, and orders Redker to search for him with Yellzor and Matacore. Game Show of Doom: Domitraitor is found practicing a plan with a monster he doesn't own. Yellzor finds him, and reports back to Mavro where he is. Mavro comes down to a small factory personally, demanding to know what Domitraitor is doing. Domitraitor introduces Questionator, a monster a "friend" of his owns. Mavro becomes suspicious, and asks what his plan is. Domitraitor asks for Yellzor to leave, and he does, in anger. Domitraitor explains a secret plan to Mavro, which by far, is one of the best plans yet. Mavro allows it, and Questionator and Bazons go down and cause havoc. The Bazons are destroyed, but Kudabots attack the Ninja Steel rangers, while X-Borgs are attacking the Megaforce rangers. The rangers are outmatched, but the Wild Knight rangers play Questionator's game until manipulating him out of his game, and destroying him. His enlarged from was destroyed, and Mavro became too impatient, and did heavy damage to Domitraitor. Redker states it isn't his fault, surprising Domitraitor. Redker found out the source of the strange monsters appearances, and Domitraitor becomes worried. Food Fight: Domitraitor is surprised when Mavro brings in a monster of his own, Robfish. Robfish causes havoc on the Megaforce rangers, while Basherbots chase the Ninja Steel rangers. In the process, the Samurai rangers return to help. The Wild Knight rangers, meanwhile, fight Domitraitor and some Bazons. Mavro becomes angered by Domitraitor's failures, and is close to throwing him out, and is forced to when Domitraitor returns in failure. After the defeat of Robfish, and the rangers' reunion, Domitraitor betrays Mavro entirely, when one of his partners, Headron, is about to return to Earth. In Handcuffs: Headron returns to Domitraitor's side, and claims that Blossom and Questionator are in fact his monsters. Domitraitor laughs as he thinks Mavro is in for trouble. Domitraitor asks Headron to take on a battle beside his monster, Prisonator, and Headron agrees. He is not seen again afterwards, other than the growth of Prisonator. Nice and Smooth: Domitraitor is only seen beside Lady Busphere after she arrives, and introducing Bowlarama, and is not seen after other than the growth of Bowlarama. The "Aww" Kitty: Domitraitor is seen planning with Headron and Lady Bugsphere to send Ratacat down to defeat the Wild Knight rangers. He is also seen fighting Tommy, but later retreats to the base. King of Heights: Domitraitor fights the Wild Knight rangers beside Headron, Lady Bugsphere, and Bazons. After they're defeated, Headron introduces one of his monsters, Kingy, and demands for him to cause havoc. Domitraitor later hesitates to his liking, and Spikor returns to the gang, leading Domitraitor to exclaim "The gang's all here!" Forces of Nature: Domitraitor sends Buttercry, one of his new monsters, to cause havoc. Domitraitor goes down with Bazons to cause the rangers havoc. Domitraitor retreats after defeat, and does not appear afterwards other than Headron teasing him. Return of the Armada: Domitraitor is seen with Headron when he introduces Illusionist as the new plan to destroy the rangers. Domitraitor later goes down to Earth with Headron, Lady Bugsphere, and Spikor go down to Earth with some Bazons to confront Mavro, Redker, Yellzor, Matacore and Damaras. Mavro calls Domitraitor a traitor, and Domitraitor notes it's in his name. Mavro becomes angry, and they battle. After the rangers destroy Illusionist and his illusions, the Dino Charge rangers appear and battle some Bazons that notice the rangers are there, and they attack him. The Bazons are defeated, and Domitraitor and his allies, and the armada retreat. Domitraitor is seen talking to Headron and Lady Bugsphere, while Spikor plots against them. Inflating You, You and You!: Domitraitor only witnesses Spikor contacting a strange leader, and Domitraitor interrupts and questions him. Spikor reacts and claims he's talking to his spikey father. Domitraitor is however distraught as he sees a dark image that resembles Mavro. Bad Day for Kat: Domitraitor sends down Mushroomzoid to cause havoc. He is later seen battling Tommy one and one, and retreats after defeat. He is finally seen spying on Spikor, but gets no success from it. Brought Sorrow: Domitraitor is introduced to Headron's newest monster, Chefyron. He is later seen seeing Spikor steal supplies, to which he attacks him. Spikor badly injures Domitraitor, and Headron and Lady Bugsphere on the way out, to which he is enraged, and goes to somehow contact Morale for help. Spikor's Revenge: Domitraitor is seen plotting with Domitraitor and Lady Bugsphere a way to destroy Spikor. They connect Morale to Spikor's mind, and he is terrorized until certain destruction. Headron, himself and Lady Bugsphere watch as the rangers destroy Spikor and the old monsters. Domitraitor notices he has his growth device, and is angry when it is destroyed along with him Spikor, enlarges him with monsters, and is destroyed once and for all. Master of Tricks: Domitraitor battled Mavro, and won. He was with Headron and Lady Bugsphere to ambush the Wild Knight rangers into a large trap. He went into the illusion world to end the rangers, but was trapped in it himself. Headron had to go after him and bring him back to Earth. The rangers later escape, and Domitraitor yells to the top of lungs how annoying the rangers are. The Blue Fang: Domitraitor is introduced to Blue Fang, Morale's trusted bounty hunter, and goes down to Earth with him to stir chaos. The duo battle the rangers, and do heavy damage. Blue Fang and Domitraitor are grown by Lady Bugsphere. Domitraitor is defeated, and retreats, however, Blue Fang continues the battle and does heavy damage to the megazord. The rangers are only saved when Blue Fang is forced to retreat during Mavro's interference. The Armada Strikes Back: Domitraitor goes with Headron, Lady Bugsphere, Blue Fang and some Bazons to be greeted by Majorus, Mavro's long lost brother, and his guardian, Redacore. Majorus ensures it's time for him to take control of the situation. Domitraitor disagrees, and he and his allies become aggressive. Redacore attacks Domitraitor, and does heavy damage with one slash, and destroys the Bazons. Headron and Lady Bugsphere are also easily defeated. Blue Fang proves to be more of a challenge, but Majorus pushes Blue Fang to the ground. Domitraitor leads his allies back to the base, only for them to see X-Borgs have destroyed it. He and his allies go on the run while millions of X-Borgs hunt them. A Pair of Pipes to Fix: Domitraitor discusses with Headron, Lady Bugsphere and Blue Fang about releasing their master. Where in the World is Tommy?: Domitraitor is seen planning to release his master. Rise of the Emperor: Domitraitor goes to the Temple of Juju to get the Book of the Doukro to release his master, Morale. He uses the ancient symbol while Headron and Bazons keep the Wild Knight rangers occupied. Domitraitor reads the text to the last word, and a dark cloud surrounds the area. Morale's voice can be heard echoing, and he finally awakens, to surprise the rangers and Headron. Domitraitor is promoted to 2nd-in-Command for his efforts, and his success of awakening his master. The Timehole: Domitraitor plans to stop the rangers from reaching the timehole by telling Headron to send down foot soldiers. Domitraitor later suggests to blast the rangers with the ship. The Takeover: Domitraitor plans to send Bazons down among Kingsmen to distract the rangers, but thinks twice to wait for Morale's command. He does however go out to investigate the world, and stumbles across an underground building. Headron is meanwhile confused to what he is doing. He discovers the underground building is the Rangers' base. He sneaks around as the rangers rest after damage. He notices the rangers are weak, and so he comes into their area and blasts all their weapons, ranger keys, shiba discs, dino chargers, and ninja power stars to smithereens. Keeper and Heckyl fight Domitraitor, only to be defeated. Gosei claims Morale will not take over, and Domitraitor becomes angry, and destroys him. Domitraitor escapes only to be blown forwards, thinking the rangers didn't escape alive. However, Morale still senses their presence, and orders Domitraitor telepathically to destroy them before they come up with another plan or get another base. The final five part episode ring begins. Extinction of Humanity: Domitraitor and Headron stand beside Morale to witness the Extinction of humanity planned by Morale. Tommy and Headron battle after Morale's order, and assumes he will be destroyed. Domitraitor is ordered to release the last of the reborn monsters. Domitraitor later suggests a plan to his master during Headron's battle with the rangers. Headron is destroyed, and Domitraitor mourns the loss of his fellow team leader, but also claims he served his purpose. The End of the Universe: Domitraitor participates in Morale's final plan, and battles the rangers. Domitraitor reveals his true form, and does heavy damage to Katherine and her fellow Wild Knight rangers. Domitraitor is defeated, and lays down, turns to his first form, and fades away. His death mourns Morale, in anger, and no sadness. Game Players Craftblade Tikiclown Ripjaw Loudhouse Picksaw Tomatobuild Prisonator Bowlarama Ratacat Buttercry Mushroomzoid Personality He liked to be a brutal warrior, and cared about no one except his fellow team leaders, and his master, Morale. He is careless to The Armada, Warstar, Sledge's Crew, Galaxy Warriors and the Nighlok. He is an honorable warrior, and takes pride in his own work, but also is somewhat cocky about his elaborate plans. Mostly, he is extremely fair in battles, but is unfair when Morale orders him around enough. He likes to play Galactica Chess, and enjoys watching previous battles that were close to being won. He shares similarity to Morale to not trusting Spikor, and feels Headron can be quite useless. After he morphs into his final form, he forgets all about his actions, and does things without thinking, similar to Morale in his true form. Generally, he likes Headron's skills the best, but not his moments of weakness. However, he likes Lady Bugsphere's planning methods more than her fighting. He is most loyal to Morale, and will gladly give up one of his fellow team leaders to please Morale. Forms Original * Height: 203 cm * Weight: 201 kg He wears extremely strong armor of unidentified space material. He is also very strong, able to fight all the Wild Knight rangers solo, even without a monsters' or Bazons' help. Early on, he seemed to have a grudge with Tommy, but became more fond of battling Rocky. He did however still have the grudge against Tommy. He could easily overwhelm both Tommy and Rocky, without issue. Power and Abilities * Warrior Skills '- His warrior skills, with honor, and combat at itself, are very valuable. * '''Swordplay '- His swordplay is extremely good. As well as sword combat, he can blast large waves of pure evil through his sword. * 'High Jumping '- He can jump incredibly high to escape dangerous situations. * 'Teleportation '- He can teleport back to any base he puts in his memory banks. '''Arsenal * Blade of Obscurity '''- A giant sword he wields almost all the time, which can blast large waves of evil, particles, slashes, and shockwaves. '''Weaknesses * Djinn Bow Ship Lower Power '''- Lack of power in the Djinn Bow Ship prevents him from using large amounts of power. '''Appearances All of his Wild Knight appearances. Legacy * Height: 203 cm * Weight: 201 kg He is an extremely powerful opponent. Even his smallest gestures, like tapping his foot, would make his surrounding explode violently. When he punches the ground, multiple fire columns erupt from the ground, then entire place explores and leaves a large crater. When he takes a step, the ground shakes. When he kicks dust, there's a large amount of fire. Power and Abilities * Warrior Skills '- His warrior skills, with honor, and combat at itself, are very valuable. They're highly increased in this form. * '''Overpowering -' He can easily overpower the rangers at the same time. * 'Ironskin - '''He can active a large layer of armor, which protect him from many attacks. * '''Teleportation '- He can teleport back to any base he puts in his memory banks. '''Arsenal * Blade of Obscurity '''- A giant sword he wields almost all the time, which can blast large waves of evil, particles, slashes, and shockwaves. He carries a larger one in this form. '''Weaknesses * Djinn Bow Ship Lower Power '''- Lack of power in the Djinn Bow Ship prevents him from using large amounts of power. * '''Last Prism - '''Morale mentioned that he could be effected by the Last Prism in this form, but never was. '''Appearances Episode 79 and 80 Notes * His name is a combination of "Dominic" and "Traitor". * His Legacy form is slightly different in Episode 79, and his Original form is slightly different in Episode 32. * He is Morale's greatest team leader, but Headron's counterpart, Quval, was seemingly more effective than Azald, Domitraitor's counterpart. * His footage of battling Mavro in Episode 21 was almost confused with another battle in Zyuohger. * A similar looking creature to his Legacy form was seen in Episode 78, in the final battle. * He has similar power to Morale's original form in his Legacy form. Appearances # Wild Knights # Getting Crafty # The Vikings # Freaky Tikis # Plenty of Bones # Time for the Loud House # Blossoming for Chaos # Community Service # Game Show of Doom # Food Fight # In Handcuffs # Nice and Smooth # The "Aww" Kitty # King of Heights # Forces of Nature # Return of the Armada # Inflating You, You and You! # Bad Day for Kat # Brought Sorrow # Spikor's Revenge # Master of Tricks # The Blue Fang # The Armada Strikes Back 26. Live to Learn, and Learn to Live 27. Some Stars Today 28. Pets Sometimes... 29. A Fishy Mess 30. Infiltration Mission 31. Three Stupid Monsters 32. Angler Angel 33. Tough Love 34. Partners in Crime 35. Going Totally Wild 36. Boney Maroney 37. Witchcraftery 38. The Return of the True Emperor 41. Armada's Retreat 44. A Perfectly Sad Duo 47. A Lesson To Remember 49. Sledge Surrenders 50. Creator of Evil 51. Hail the Creator 57. A Nice Day for the Beach 58. Galvanax's Invasion 59. Best Destroyed Than Alive 61. The Team-Up 62. A Pair of Pipes to Fix 63. Where in the World is Tommy? 64. Rise of the Emperor 65. Flat Defeat 66. Undefeated Champion 67. Chaos Reigns Wildly 68. Stranger Ranger Danger 69. Hot Date 70. The Problem of Essence 71. Holy Cow! 72. The Ultimate Battle Begins 73. Over the Rainbow 74. Intermediate Shot 75. The Timehole 76. The Takeover 77. Extinction of Humanity 78. Ultimate Showdown 79. Destruction of Earth 80. The End of the Universe (death) Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Lion Network Category:First Villains